Illusions
by some unknown girl
Summary: Legolas meets up with a woman from his past who had been his lover. someone he hasn't seen in two-hundred years. Will things continue or will the hard feelings from their last meeting hinder thier destiny?
1. Time

Disclaimer: for further notice into any of the further chapters I do not own Lord of the Rings nor do I own legolas. I do however own the character that you may no recognize from the books or movies.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't mean too but I made some minor adjustments to the ending of the story just so my story will work. Sorry! Don't hurt me please!  
  
~ Legolas looked down at his companion as they made their way towards Rivendell. Gimli had become a good friend of his throughout the fellowship and then throughout the war. They had had their occasional spat or argument. Which was most of the time but it seemed to be more of a game than ill meant.  
  
"Legolas, when will we get there? I'm afraid that my legs will only carry me so far." Gimli complained as he sat down on a fallen tree. "And I don't care for what snide remark you are sure to have right now Legolas. I'm tired, we've been walking for days!"  
  
"Well we wouldn't have had to walk if you had tied up the horse like I asked you too." Legolas said getting ready partake of their everyday ritual over arguing over something. Gimi opened his mouth to give a remark when he noticed smoke over the trees.  
  
"Rivendell!"  
  
~  
  
When they arrived in the city they looked around and nobody seemed alarmed by the smoke. Some were even laughing. They walked toward Lord Elrond's house to find Arwen and Aragorn in the garden laughing holding each other up. Dust surrounding them. Something had made the pillar come loose and it had come down. It had not been smoke but a pillar of smoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry Arwen! Are you alright? You're not harmed are you?" Came a female voice. Legolas froze when he heard her. Gimli looked at his companion in confusion at his sudden change. Then a tall elf clad in dark greens and black stepped out from behind a tree. "I didn't mean to hit you!" The elf said. The voice was the same before and there was no doubt that it came from the elf but what elven lady would wear warrior's clothes?  
  
"Don't worry so Illusen! I'm alright! You never did have good aim. Even with Legolas' instructions." Arwen had been smiling but at her last remark she inwardly slapped herself for being so loose. "Oh Illusen! Forgive me my tongue speaks before I can think of what to do with it!" Arwen apologized taking a step towards the other elf while Aragorn looked puzzled at what had just happened.  
  
"It would seem so." Legolas said surprised that he had said it out loud. Gimli looked at him. "You know her Legolas? Well introduce me lad! I always have time for elven lasses." Gimli said while he and Aragorn laughed at his joke but stopped when nobody said a thing. When Legolas spoke the elf turned around. She had black shoulder length hair and dark green eyes. Her skin was fair but she had multiple scratches on the side of her face that complemented the dirt smudges that neighbored them. She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows much like Legolas' and a short sword at her hip. She took a long look at Legolas taking all that had changed from the last time she had seen him.  
  
After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence she spoke, "You are looking well Legolas." When she spoke there was an intended sharpness to them but a hidden softness. Legolas didn't seem to hear that part. "So do you. So Illusen, tell us of your friends the orc! How are they? Done any good massacring lately?" Legolas said taking a step towards her both hands in fists. Illusen's eyes narrowed and she also took a step forward but putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "You know nothing of what you speak of Legolas!" She said in a deadly tone but Legolas seemed unmoved by her words.  
  
"Enough! Step down both of you! You're acting like children!" Arwen said stepping in-between the two. Illusen withdrew her hand from her sword and Legolas took a step back. "Forgive me my lady Arwen I lost my temper." Legolas said looking at Arwen. Illusen stood there still starring but replacing her scowl with a stoic look.  
  
~  
  
That night sleep did not come to Legolas easy. He lied there looking at the ceiling of his room thinking about that day. He had not seen her in over two-hundred years. Why had he acted like that? He had missed her but she would never know. He doubted that she had missed him. He kept thinking over in his head what he could have said instead of becoming so angry. He was sure that the first words spoken to him were meant to be ill but maybe he had just imagined that due to their last meeting. He dwelt on those thoughts until he finally slept having an unpleasing dream.  
  
It was when he was young. Back in Mirkwood. He walked until he reached a clearing were he saw two elven children running around a log singing an old children's tune. Then suddenly they stopped and fell down laughing rolling around on the ground for a good three minutes. Legolas walked past the children and sat on the log. He remembered this. It was him and Illusen when they were young and used to play together. The young Legolas sat up and grabbed a sharp stone and walked toward the log and called the young Illusen over and they carved their names into the wood. 'This will be our special place. These woods. We should come here when were lonely. This exact spot.' Whispered the young Illusen while Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
Legolas woke with a start. He did not like remembering. He wanted to forget all those times he and Illusen had shared and all those special places they had made together like the one in the woods. He sat up and looked around. 'I wonder if she has these dreams too?' Legolas thought. He had been having them ever since he had last seen her. All those years ago and he regretted all the words said since they first came from his mouth.  
  
"Why did I have to see her again" Legolas whispered into the night.  
  
~ Time – Sarah Mclachlan I need just a little more silence, I need just a little more time  
  
You send your thieves to me silently stalking me dragging me into your war  
  
Would you give me no choice in this I know you cant resist trying to re- open a sore  
  
Okay how did you like it? Let me know what you think. 


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the brilliance that is Lord of the Rings but i do own the idea of Illusen and I also and responsible for the very out of character Aragon and gimli....and possilbly all the other characters as well. Oh well. dont get offended if this really sucks its just me playing around.

Hey again thanks so much for all your reviews and encouragement. I thought it sucked but thanks for telling me diffrent. And please if you see something that isn't right tell me I will gladly change it. i haven't read the books in a while so that might just happen. Anyway here is another part of the story.

The next morning when the first rays of the sun come up over the mountain and into his window Legolas woke up. He still felt slightly weary from his travels with Gimli but he rose from his bed and changed into his clothes anyway out of habit. He decided to go for a walk and clear his head from the strange dreams he had that night. After he woke up it took him a while to fall back asleep and when he did he was plaged with others. Some when he and Illusen were older and some when they were little. They had definately not been some of his better dreams. He wished that all those time they had together had never happened.

He had been out there for about two hours trying to get her out of his head when he walked back to his lodgings and saw Gimli run towards him.

(AN:I changed the story a little bit please dont hate me if a few of the characters havn't left for Valinor yet)

"Where have you been! A messenger from Lord Elrond came about and hour ago! I have been looking for you all over! Come! We would not want to keep such a good man and his food waiting now would we?" Gimli said while trying to catch his breath. Legolas smiled at his friend and the appatite that came along with him as they made their way to the House of Elrond.

After they were greeted by Lord Elrond and seated at his table enjoying breakfast Legolas noticed that though Aragon was already seated at the table Arwen kept on looking at the door. He was just about to ask her what she was waiting for when the door opened and in walked Illusen.

"My appoligies Lord Elrond. I recieved a message today from my friends. Im afraid i must depart very soon." Illusen said as she sat down in her seat.

"Lad you better close your mouth before you start dropping food everywhere." Gimli whispered to his companion while holing back a smile. Legolas had obviously not expected to see Illusen again so soon and was shocked when she just walking in and sat down without her prescence being anounced. Legolas imediately shut his mouth and turned his complete atention towards what little food was left in front of him. Illusen had just started eating and had heard the Gimli's comment and smiled and looked at Legolas. He had changed also since the last they had spoken. She had heard of their journey and everything thatr had happened to them during the war and of the many battles they had fought.

"Good morning Gimli. Legolas." She greeted.

"Good morning my lady." Gimli said and smiled at his friend's discomfort at her being the first to act nice toward the other. Arwen and Aragon were not sure how Legolas would act considering the day before when they saw each other last. Legolas looked up from him food and noticedat the table almost everyone, save Gimli, had stopped eating thier food and was looking at him. He looked around the table untill his eyes rested on Illusen.

"Good morning Illusen."

The rest of the day had gone on like that. Embarassing, awkward, angering and frustration. Much to the delight of Gimli and Aragon who had found their friend's discomfort very ammusing. Legolas had decided that Illusen's greeting that morning had not been some meen spirirted trick but and actual act of kindness. He decided some time after that moment that he would have to talk to her and try and apologize for his actions the day before and maybe they could try and talk out what had happened some time before. He thought about all these things before he lay down that night for another rest but it was some time before he accually fell asleep. He lay their stairing at the ceiling untill his eyes finally shut and his body relaxed.

He opened his eyes and stood up. He had been lying on the ground and was blotched with dirt. He looked around. Yes, he remembered this place. It was were they last saw each other before the meeting at Lord Elrond's. He had been having this same dream for years. He hated this dream more than any of the others. He heard voices approaching and he quickly looked for some way to wake up. Then the voices entered the room. It was him and Illusen talking after a large celebration put on by his father to comemerate Legolas' scout party returning after a large battle with renagade orcs attacking their southern bourders. They had come home with only a few wounded. Illusen's laughter stopped and she looked nervous. Legolas looked at her in concern. He asked her if something was troubling her but she just motioned him to sit down.

"I have something to confess Legolas but I am afraid it is a bit difficult."

"You know you can tell me anything dear Illusen."

"Well...you know when....I promised myself that i would tell you this when you got home but it is proving to be more difficult now that I'm accually doing it." She said giving him a week smile. Legolas returned the gesture and reached over the table and held both of her hands in his.

"Just tell me Illusen." He said widening his smile.

"Well....for some time now...." she began but was cut off by a loud explosion. They both jumped out of their seats and turned towards where the sound had come from.

"That came from the party!" Legolas said as they began hearing screams and metal on metal clanging about. They both began running towards the party where they were met with women and children running away and the elf lords and warriors were fighting off a band of orcs. Legolas and Illusen both reached for weapons and began fighting. When the battle was over Legolas couldn't see Illusen. He looked everywhere for her even among the wounded and nobody had seen her. After an exhauseted search he returned to his room. When he got there he looked out the window.

"What are you looking for Legolas? I am sure that all the excitement is gone now." Legolas looked up in the tree beside his balcony and saw Illusen sitting on the branch closest to him.

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you and you've been here the whole time?" Legolas admonished though he was still very gratefull to see her alive.

"Not the whole time." She said jumping from the branch onto the balcony. "What took you so long? Do you know how long I have been sitting in that tree for?" They stood there talking and discussing the sudden attack and how many orcs they killed.

"So where were you afterwards. You said you haddn't been in that tree the whole time." Legolas asked. Illusen's smile faded. She looked at him with sadness in her face and said "I have to go." And stood up.

"Wait! You havn't answered me yet." Legolas said also standing now. Instead of walking towards the door she moved for the balcony.

"I mean I can't stay here anymore, in Mirkwood. I have to go away for a while." Illusen answered while looking for the safest way to climb down the tree.

"But why?" Legolas questioned. There was a rustling in the tree and an orc jumped onto the balcony. Legolas turned to reach for his sword but when he turned around Illusen had her sword already pointed at his throat. Legolas just stared at her.

"What are you doing? There is an orc right there!" He hissed.

"I told you I had to go away for a while. I will see you again dear Legolas." Illusen said a single tear falling down her cheek. Then she turned her sword and hit him on the head with the butt of it. Before he blacked out he saw her being helped into the tree but the orc and then darkness overcame him.

I sincerly hope that wasn't too stupid for you guys. I haven't written in a long long long time so this probably wont be as good as my last chapter. Anyways let me know what you guys thought. Anyways yeah. This isn't going to be a particularily long story cause I already have an ending in sight and if I wanted I could accually end this story next chapter. lol let me know what you though.


End file.
